


No Takebacksies

by hxngmxn



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bathtubs, Brjeaus, F/M, Fluff, gotta admit this is a weird one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxngmxn/pseuds/hxngmxn
Summary: MINOR SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 118 | Beau barges into Fjord's room while he's taking a bath for Brjeau talks. Fjord does his best to make it super fucking not weird in the slightest.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	No Takebacksies

After another strenuous leg of the journey, Fjord was in the process of unwinding in the bathtub. 

He sat comfortably, as he had a nice, warm, invigorating soak in his considerably large personal bathtub in the magical tower that he still couldn't quite believe that Caleb, the stinky hobo wizard he had met in a chance encounter at the Nestled Nook Inn all the way back in Trostenwald had created. Who could have predicted that the person who looked like he hadn't slept in 2 years and hadn't bathed for even longer would eventually create, from scratch, a spell that would magically conjure a highly personalized base of operations to take shelter in that the aforementioned stinky hobo wizard could conjure at his command? 

As Fjord dipped deeper into the bubbles and warm water in this frankly massive tub, he would begin reflecting on the growth of The Mighty Nein as a whole since their fateful encounter in Trostenwald. Everyone had grown considerably since then. Veth, Yasha, Caleb, Jester... 

There was a warmth in his chest as a vision of Jester entered his mind. He ran his fingers over the surface of the water, remembering their very first kiss. A kiss to breathe air into her lungs, yes, but still quite the first kiss, if it counts. If not, then the recent kiss that made him and Jester official was just as good. It was at the very least wonderful gloating material for the bro-talks with Beau....

As he was reflecting, there was a knock at his door. 

"Who is it?" Fjord yelled from the bathtub.

"It's Beau. Can we talk?" Fjord heard Beau yell from the other side of the door

Speak of the devil.

"Uh... I'm in the bath, Beau." Fjord replied

"We shared a hot spring way back in Trostenwald. I could not give less of a shit about seeing you naked if I tried. Let me in. It’s bro talk time."

"Uh... Okay. I guess."

Fjord rang a bell, and proceeded to request for one of the butler cats to open the door for Beau.

Fjord watched as Beau made her way to the bathtub that he was sitting in. Beau proceeded to kneel down and rest her arms on the edge of the tub across from where Fjord was sitting as the two of them proceeded to stare at each other for a good few seconds.

"You're getting weirder." Fjord said.

"Yeah, whatever." Beau replied.

"You're the one who wanted to have a Bro Talk amidst my bubble bath. Coincidental nudity and rubber ducks… er… cats... be damned, I suppose." Fjord said as he bumped one of the complementary rubber cats that he had placed in the tub.”

"Like you wouldn't do the same." Beau tried to argue.

"What, barge in for bro talks while you're naked in the bath? I really don't believe I would." Fjord replied.

"Shit. Fair enough. That's kind of fucked up that this is somewhat okay if I do it, but morally reprehensible the other way around."

"Yes, yes, it's a terrible double standard. What did you come in here to talk about?"

"Right! So... you know the poem that Yasha gave me a couple days back?"

"Yes?" Fjord said, as his curiosity was piqued.

"Well, I read it."

"Oh, shit. What did it say? Was it a Limerick? A Haiku? A Sonnet?" Fjord asked, genuinely curious as to what kind of poem the most socially awkward member of the Nein would write for Beau.

"It wasn't a poem, it was... well..." Beau said, starting to trail off.

Fjord raised an eyebrow. "What was it?" 

"It was a love letter. I think. She told me all the things that she admires about me. So like... I'm 95% sure Yasha likes me back?"

Fjord pinched the bridge of his nose and gave an audible sigh. "How are you still having doubts about whether she likes you or not? She wrote you a love letter. She insinuated that she wanted to rail you under your weird sex mirror thing. I don't think it gets much more emphatic than that."

"I... Yeah... I guess you have a point. But like... what do I do now? Usually I just get drunk and like..."

"Jump their bones as soon as humanly possible?" Fjord said without missing a beat.

"I mean... That's not...." Beau squirmed as she tried to argue.

"Remind me, how quickly were you able to score a one night stand with Reani, again? 5... Maybe 8 minutes, tops?" Fjord said as he crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow.

"Shut up. And for the record it was 4 minutes and 30 seconds. Fucking... asshole.” Beau grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. So, Yasha, then."

"So like... with Yasha... Like... I just..."

"You... perhaps wish to approach this with a bit more... tact? Take a more... romantic approach?" Fjord guessed.

"Yeah. And like... Jester’s gushed about how sweet it was when you confessed to her… and you two are like… super happy together and like..."

"She gushes about me?"

"Obviously. And like... I want it to be... like that."

Fjord gave the scenario some thought. “I mean… if she opened up to you, then I suppose it would make sense for you to also open up to her, right? You know, relationships… er, meaningful ones are a two way street. Yes, she’s aware of your primal attraction to her, and you’ve shown that you care about her deeply by looking out for her. Perhaps it’s time you took the plunge and... put it into words. Or acted on your feelings for her.”

“What if that doesn’t go well?”

“What if it does? You’ll never know until you do it. We live dangerous lives, Beau. Wildmother forbid, but there’s a chance something horrible could happen to either one of you in the coming days. So… why not curb the risk and make your feelings clear?”

Beau gave a sigh “I guess you have a point. Honestly, I’m just trying to build up the courage.”

“You’ve got this.” Fjord said, giving Beau a thumbs up.

“Thanks, dude this was super helpful.”

“Any time. Preferably not when I’m bathing but… you get the point.”

“Yeah.” Beau says with a smile as she got up and walked out of Fjord’s room

After a few moments of silence, Jester burst from the surface of the water opposite Fjord, breathing heavily. 

“Whoof! I thought she’d never leave!” Jester said as she laid back on the opposite side of the tub.

“I am… honestly stunned at how long you were able to hold your breath. Me and Beau were talking for like five minutes.”

“I take like so many bubble baths so I can hold my breath like super long, and it worked out because it would’ve been like super awkward if she saw us naked in a bath together.”

“We did certainly manage to avoid having Beau see us in that kind of a compromising position. Especially during bro talks”

“Not that she’d mind I don’t think, since I’m pretty sure she has like a huge crush on me.” Jester said as she moved closer to Fjord’s side of the tub. Fjord gave a smile and a nod.

“She does. Most people do. You’re a very lovable blue tiefling. I should know.” Fjord said as he booped her on the nose. Jester leaned up on his chest.

“Because you fell in love with me?” Jester replied with a smile.

“I… well… yes. I did... fall... in… love… with you, Jester.” Fjord said, blushing profusely

“Ha! You said you love me! No takebacksies!”

Fjord sat up with a smile and gave Jester a kiss.

“No takebacksies.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this oneshot does parallel Vex bursting from under the water after Vax's heart to heart with Percy.


End file.
